Pyro Eyes
by dust.bunny.agency
Summary: Akatsuki is a gang of mass murderers who use a popular strip club as their base. One night, when Sasuke is dragged there by his friends, they are invited to the top floor to have a drink with the owners. Nothing could go wrong, right? Mpreg,[ItaSasu]
1. Chapter 1

**Pyro Eyes**

_by Kael_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Akatsuki is a gang of mass murderers who use a popular strip club as their base. One Friday night, when Sasuke is dragged there by his friends, Gaara and Kiba, they are invited to the top floor to have a drink with the owners. Something so simple couldn't go wrong. Right? This is a story of hidden secrets, lust, and dangerous connections that just aren't safe to have.

Disclaimers: I own none of Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:**

The soft melody of wind gently swept over the shadowed silhouette on the window sill, bathing him in the surreal light of the moon. His long dark tresses dancing around his pale angled face, drawing slight attention to the line-like scars on either side of his nose. The man's scorching ruby eyes scrutinizing the full moon with utter loathing, so intensely that anyone passing just outside his door could feel the temperature drop a few degrees. Maliciousness radiated from him in waves, swamping the room with deadly clarity. It was an odd sensation– the feeling of the little hairs at the back of your neck sanding stock still, your muscles becoming slightly tense, and that overwhelming sense of foreboding. Yes, Itachi was in a dangerous mood.

Itachi Mangekyou, prized member of Akatsuki, abhorred the moon. That bloody moon being the single most source of all his problems. Most believed the moon to embody peace of mind and purity. It held no such sentiments to him. The moon was the epitome of sin, the full moon especially– forcing its damn thirst for blood, lust, and insatiable restlessness roiling through his entire body. (A/N kind of like an animal in heat). The adrenalin giving his fingers an occasional twitch as the blood rushed through his veins in a torrent of raw fire.

This full moon he was in a particularly vicious mood. Why? Because he couldn't stand it any longer. His curse had won, the bubbling chaos inside him finally becoming too much to condone.

Itachi's fierce eyes swivelled to his visitor as the door opened with a barely audible click. A young woman of about 20 cautiously stepped in from the hallway. She had long blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail, pail blue eyes, and a flawless figure. In short, she was massively beautiful, with an ego to match. Saying she was an air head was pretty accurate, but not surprisingly she didn't speak much around Itachi.

"You asked for me, Itachi-san?" asked Ino, more than a little intimidated.

"Yes...I want you to do something for me." He supplied flatly.

"Oh? And what is that?" she ventured.

"I want you to go downstairs to the club, and find someone worth my attentions."

"Then what?" She asked, still clueless as to his intentions.

"Then I want you to bring them back here..."

"Oh." Ino said, what he really wanted finally clicking inside her head.

"Is my request too much for you, or should I get someone else?" He demanded.

"No, no! I can do it! I–I'll leave right now, Itachi-san." Ino stuttered, and then she was gone with the door slamming shut behind her, the noise making Itachi flinch.

Then all was quiet again, leaving him to drown in his misery. Heaving a sigh, he glared back up at the moon once again. Strangely, he almost sympathized with the person Ino would bring him. After all, he was about to completely decimate that person's life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man of seventeen sat at one of the many tables surrounding the dance floor inside the strip club_** Blood**_. His raven hair framed his face perfectly in the dim atmosphere of the club, the back spiking up naturally, all together giving him an almost 'dark' look. The boy's pail face contrasted beautifully with his coal black eyes, currently fixed in a blank, but bored expression. His mouth set in a grim line. Sasuke was not happy to be here.

He still didn't understand the reason his two friends, Kiba and Gaara, had dragged him to a _strip club_. A bloody strip club for heaven's sake! Sasuke, for all his aloof nature was tempted to damn his pride and just give them a piece of his mind. After all, he had standards, god dammit! So, finally giving in to his bruised ego, he decided to voice his displeasure.

"...and why are we in a strip club again?" he demanded, eye twitching sporadically.

"C'mon dude, lighten up! Let loose once in awhile." answered one already half drunk Kiba Inuzuka with a toothy smile. Kiba was wild in all definitions of the word. He had untamed rugged brown hair, dark brown eyes, and had upside down triangle tattoo on both cheeks. An all together 'let loose' kind of guy.

"Yes, Sasuke. We were beginning to worry about your ability to enjoy yourself." added Gaara, putting his 2 cents in. Gaara on the other hand was more soft spoken than even Sasuke himself. He had flaming red hair cropped short in red spikes around his head, very pail lime green eyes with half a stick of eye liner thickly outlining both eyes, and a red tattoo with the Japanese kanji for 'love' on his right temple. Gaara was...well, lets call him unique.

"Augh!" Sasuke grunted, dropping his head onto his already crossed arms upon the table.

"Oh, come off it, Sasuke! When was the last time you got laid?" joked Kiba.

Sasuke stiffened up at that.

A chuckle came from Gaara. "What are you talking about, Kiba? Sasuke's still a virgin." he revealed, causing Sasuke to receive a open mouth gape from Kiba.

"You serious?" asked Kiba in disbelief.

"Completely." answered Gaara in his I-Am-Emo sort of way.

"Leave it alone, Kiba. I happen to like my state of being." Sasuke growled.

Kiba huffed, "Fine, but c'mon, you gotta at least have a drink! What's the use of traveling to the one club in the whole town that serves alcohol to minors without ID, if your not even going to splurge a little?"

"No. We could get arrested for that sort of thing. You can splurge all you want, but I don't want any." came Sasuke's blatant reply.

Kiba sighed dejectedly.

"In any case, Sasuke, what were you planning on doing for Senior project?" questioned Gaara, knowing that this was probably the only topic he could get Sasuke to talk about enthusiastically.

"Oh! I was going to do it on a type of psychology, but I'm not sure yet..." began Sasuke, a small smile gracing his lips as he got into the details.

Kiba groaned, he hated it when his friends went and started talking about school, because when they did he wouldn't understand half of what they were saying. Damn nerds!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning against the far back wall, Ino surveyed her variety. Shortly after her visit with Itachi, she had come down to the first floor to begin her search. She carefully examined every face in the crowd of party goers, looking for the perfect person to present to the moody man upstairs. Despite what Itachi thought, Ino was smart. She knew just how to get someone to do what she wanted, no questions asked. But the hard part was finding her victims, and now that she was looking her brain clicked into a different mind set– one that allowed her to focus on a large amount of people and locate what she wanted from a distance. Eyes roving over the crowd, one table off to the side caught her interest. At the table sat a rugged brunette, an odd red head, and a raven who appeared to be in deep conversation. All three of them were immensely attractive, but she doubted that the rugged brunette was much in the line of Itachi's 'worthy'-ness. So dismissing the brown haired boy, her gaze flickered to the red head, who seemed rather emo. That was no good. Finally her eyes settled on the raven– she took a double take– he was possibly the hottest thing on two legs that she'd seen since, like, ever! A smug smile spread across her face. Now he looked to be 'worthy' of Itachi's 'attention'– the perfect victim. And most certainly the perfect lover by the looks of him. Now all she had to do was lure him up to the third floor– Itachi would do the rest. After all, the red eyed man was a master of seduction.

**Phase One:** Find the target — **COMPLETE**

**Phase Two:** Get target to destination — Commencing

Ino completely altered her expression into that of an interested girl out to hit on some hot guys, fixed her demeanor to sexy, and started waltzing toward the table. As she passed other tables, men practically drooled after her– sad really– tempted by a mere piece of candy that walks by. She liked that men found her desirable, but there was plenty of time later for that sort of thing later. Right now, she had a goal. With the grace and power of a cat, Ino advanced on the trio, quickly catching the eye of the aforementioned brunette.

"Hey guys!" She said, with a toss of her head to get her bangs out of her eyes. It seemed to work on the brunette, but the other two were unaffected.

"Hey babe, what's up?" the brunette said, rising to her bait.

"Well.." She started, suddenly looking very shy. _Suckers!_

"...I kind of.. Well, what I want to say is...mmm..." She stuttered in the classic shy act.

"Yeah?" urged the Brown haired teen.

"I wanted to invite all three of you to have a drink with a couple of the owners...will you come?" She continued with her act, looking exceedingly hopeful.

"Sure!" came the brunette's enthusiastic reply.

"No." Came the reply from the raven.

"Aw..c'mon Sasuke, it'll be fun! Besides, you don't _have_ to drink, but we get to meet the owners of this place! The people who own this joint are rich!"begged Kiba.

"You do realize, Sasuke, that if you don't go then neither will we because the offer was extended to all three of us. Not just Kiba and I." Came the red head's quiet voice.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, but after this we're leaving, alright?"

"Sure, dude, now lets go!" Urged an impatient Kiba, already standing beside Ino.

Sasuke groaned, but got up to join his two friends, anyway. Ino was grateful to this, because otherwise she might have had to make a real scene.

Mentally sighing a breath of relief, Ino led the trio toward the stairs at the other end of the club. Kiba seemed to be ecstatic, jabbering on and on about how great this was while the other two ignored him. Ignored everything actually. Gaara had a pleased expression on his face, kind of creepy if you think about it. And Sasuke, well, he didn't seem too happy to be going with his friends anywhere. She smiled, though the trio couldn't see her face, as she was leading them. Itachi would change his mind...he always did.

"So which floor do the owners live on?" Asked Kiba, genuinely curious.

Ino smiled back at him, "Oh, this is kind of a strange club. Most clubs only have two stories, but we have three. The first floor is the club, the second floor is full of spare rooms you can rent for a night, and the third floor is where the owners live."

"Cool. So what's your name?" Asked Kiba.

"I'm Ino." She said, acting very friendly as she nodded to the guards, Kakashi and Gai, at the entrance to the first flight of stairs. All four of them were given access.

"Oh. Well Ino, what do you do here? Do you work here?"

"Yes. I help the owners with whatever they need when they're here, other times I work as a bar tender." She explained.

"You mean your not a stripper?" Kiba asked shamelessly.

She nearly fell over from his remark. Clearing her throat, she returned, "No...I'm not a stripper." _What a knuckle head!_

By this time they had reached the second flight of stairs, which also had a pair of guards. Nodding to Kotetsu and Izumo, they continued up the stairs. These stairs, though not entirely different from the previous flight, were much narrower. They were about four feet wide, opposed to the twelve foot width of the other. It was a bit more ominous too, as it was painted completely black.

"Hey Sasuke?" she asked, reaching the top of the stairs.

He looked up at her, looking annoyed. "What?"

"Kiba mentioned that you didn't want to drink, is that true?"

"Yes, it is. Why?" He said, looking at her with narrowed eyes. Ino almost applauded herself. Sasuke was falling gracefully into her trap.

She smiled, "Because if that's true, then I can't let you go with your friends."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, but I have someone I want you to meet anyway! He's been moody all evening, maybe you can help him?" she said sweetly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed, this was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth. He didn't even dare look at Kiba, who was probably giving him his puppy dog stare. He internally shivered, that look was what got him here in the first place.

So, with a groan, he agreed.

Ino looked ecstatic. Then she put her hands on his shoulders, and started pushing him down a hallway to their left. There were ten doors, five on either side of the hall. All of them were unmarked, pristine, oak doors. He shivered, feeling the eerie presence of fear take residence in his limbs. There was something wrong with this situation. She stopped him in front of the last door of the five on the right. Another chill went down his spine.

Ino knocked on the door three times, stood there for a moment, then turned the knob. The moment seemed to slow down, like time wanted it to be remembered. Ino's fingers wrapped tightly around the cold brass knob of the door, slowly turning it in drawn out time. Then the door was being swung open, back in real time, revealing a completely dark room.

Then Ino was speaking to the darkness, "I brought you a guest, Itachi-san." With that he was abruptly shoved into the shadowed room, the door slamming behind him. That sense of foreboding took hold of him, making his body tense up expectantly. Nothing happened.

Slowly, he relaxed.

Negating his previous unease, Sasuke took a look around. The whole room was draped in shadow, except for the light that came through the window. Sasuke took in a quick breath. There sitting on the window sill, was a man clad all in black leather. A glass of gin held loosely in his left hand. The man had long dark hair tied in a low ponytail, as he couldn't tell the exact color in the gloom. He had pale skin, like his own, only a slightly darker shade. And this unnamed person was looking straight at him, his red eyes seemed to burn right through him. Sasuke gulped, he felt his body freeze up, he couldn't move.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi couldn't help but stare at the person Ino had left him. The boy couldn't have been older than his late teens. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black collared shirt. A simple guise, but it made him look tantalizingly desirable. With his raven hair, black eyes, pale complexion, and lithe body, Itachi's fingers itched to touch him. A smirk made its way onto his otherwise blank face. He was going to enjoy this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke watched mesmerized as the leather clad man gracefully stood, still maintaining eye contact with that smoldering gaze. He posed an arrogant figure in the moon's light, standing there with his sinful presence. The leather pants hanging low on his hips, inviting the eyes as a lady would her suitor. His sleeveless leather shirt molding to his every muscle and curve, and he was smirking as if he knew exactly what his appearance did to those around him. Power, wealth, sin, and lust radiated from him to wash over him in a tidal wave of desire. Sasuke just stood there as the figure of complete evil took over his senses. His mind was taken into the endless abys of seduction, demolishing any previous thoughts of escape. He felt like he was floating, but undeniably heavy as he was bought into the feeling of being completely wasted without having drunk a single drop of liquor. It was intoxicating, this feeling that overwhelmed him as the ominous figure advanced upon him. The man's heavy leather boots clunking hard against the wood floor as he approached.

And then the man was standing right in front of him, one hand placed precariously on his hip, the other still firmly holding the half glass of gin. He spoke, his voice deep and melodious, an addicting sound that ensnared any who happened to hear it.

"I am called Itachi."

The words didn't sink in until a moment later when Itachi had placed a hand on his shoulder. A touch not ungentle, but too rough to be considered anything else. Sasuke did nothing. Itachi took another step closer, the heavy sound of his boots hammering in Sasuke's ears. The man was like a drug, a sinful pleasure that overtakes the senses in favor of a deeper sensation. The sights and sounds ricocheting though the mind at a ridiculously high speed, that one cannot apprehend anything until it is so obvious as to completely crush you. It was that notion that struck Sasuke as he suddenly found himself sharing a deep kiss with this man called Itachi. It was an unabashed boldness that flowed through him, from Itachi to him, allowing him to respond to this blatant show of attraction. And as abruptly as it started, it was ended. Then that voice was speaking again.

"Now what am I to call you?"

That addicting noise pierced through his consciousness, demanding a response out of forgotten lips. A thought rose to the surface, his name, _Sasuke_, that was it.

"Sasuke." was his answer.

"Mmm." Itachi smirked down at him, as the man was almost a full head taller than he was.

As Itachi descended to his lips once more, Sasuke mused that the he was practically leaking sexual desire. All sensual thought embodied in the undeniably attractive person in front of him. Sasuke's eyes became half lidded, only able to take in the completely dark figure bearing down on him. Itachi's tongue mapped out his mouth as if exploring new territory, with a vigor that was curious, eager, and demanding all in one. Sasuke couldn't help but completely submit to the onslaught, this new feeling taking residence over everything else. Then seeming to find satisfaction on his newly claimed territory, Itachi broke the kiss in favor of latching onto his neck. A variation of sucking, licking, biting, and gentle nips created a sensation of slight pain, with pleasure and want all twisted into one. This proved to be as addicting as Itachi's voice. The cloud of lust fogged his brain as Itachi continued to place hickey after hickey on the pale skin of his neck.

At this point in time, had anyone asked him how he got into this room, he wouldn't have known. The sickly sweet taste of seduction having completely overridden his logical mind. It completely washed away previous knowledge, leaving an airy, heavy feeling in its wake. Sasuke had become puddy in Itachi's skilled hands.

Then Itachi, becoming curious, started working on the buttons of Sasuke's black collared shirt. Carefully unbuttoning each button one by one, but at an alarming rate. Sasuke found himself panting and flushed beneath Itachi's onslaught, but he needed more. A quiet moan escaped his forgotten lips. Itachi practically forced the piece of fabric off his shoulders, over eager to reach his prize. Itachi's carefully crafted seduction was falling apart at the seems, overweighted with need, rather than thought.

Reclaiming Sasuke's mouth in an act of pure lust, Itachi pulled their abdomens into contact by wrapping an arm tightly around his victim's waist. The forced contact was electric, ricocheting through Sasuke's captive body. It was addictive, a feeling that had lasting effects. At this moment Itachi was everything, Itachi was a need, something he would gladly sell his soul for. Wrapping his arms around the man's neck, he succumbed to Itachi's will. Still continuing the kiss, Itachi deftly undid the fly of Sasuke's pants, forcing the garment off the boy's hips and onto the floor, leaving Sasuke in only his black boxers. Itachi's hands were going up and down his body, producing pleasurable sensations everywhere they ventured.

Feeling the need to continue onto something more, Itachi effortlessly lifted him, then unceremoniously dropping him onto a bed in the shadows of the room. A moment later itachi was crawling on top of him, this time without his shirt, and straddling Sasuke's narrow hips creating a much needed friction. Leaning in, Itachi brought his tongue across the expanse of Sasuke's flat stomach, then over his flawless chest up to the crook of his neck covered in previously placed hickeys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grinding down upon the boy's prone form, Sasuke released moan after moan, the sound becoming music to Itachi's ears. The sickly sweet taste of arousal flooding his senses, clogging his mind with pleasure and a need for more. More. That's what he needed.

The sinful pleasure egging him on to gain a higher euphoria. Itachi stripped Sasuke of his boxers without a second thought. Then he paused to admire his handiwork, the boy beneath his panting, flushed, painfully hard, and giving him a look that practically begged him to continue this needy game. A beauty that was rarely ever appreciated was that of a soul seeking desperate release for crimes he himself had committed without knowing. Truly beautiful. Slightly coming back to reality, Itachi realized that Sasuke was his name, right? Yes, Sasuke. A poor innocent brought in to satiate his need for release. Maybe he'd have to keep this one.

Sasuke moaned his impatience. Then Itachi remembered: This was a game, a dangerous game of seduction. But now it seemed that no further influence was needed. His victim had already fallen head over heals into his trap, possibly falling so far into the abys as to never return. Itachi smirked down at Sasuke, crawling off the boy he quickly rid himself of his pants, dropping them to the floor. They were both undeniably naked, painfully hard, and now it was time to conclude his game. Once again straddling Sasuke's hips, Itachi started to grind his own hips down upon his victim's in a slow rhythm.

Then, knowing what the answer would be being for even asking, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sasuke gasped, "N-no, but if I don't do this now, I feel I might sorely regret it later." answered the flushed teen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Very well, then." Itachi said, moving so that he was between Sasuke's spread legs. Sasuke took a deep breath to calm his suddenly very active nerves. This was his virginity, after all, but if not to this person then to whom?

Then Itachi was hovering over him, bloody gaze directed straight into his own. Two fingers were suddenly pressed against his slightly parted lips.

"Suck." Came Itachi's command. Sasuke knew what this meant, having been around Kiba for the majority of his life.

Taking the two digits into his mouth, he rolled them over his tongue, generously coating them with saliva.

"Enough." Came the command, and he released Itachi's fingers.

Chest heaving, Sasuke watched as Itachi brought the wet digits down to his ass. His attention completely absorbed in their journey, he failed to notice Itachi's gaze on him. Suddenly Itachi's lips were on his own in a heated display of passion, and in his pleasure induced haze, he failed to notice Itachi's first finger descend into his ass. Continuing the kiss, Itachi added another to the first already inside the tight ring of muscles protecting Sasuke's sensitive insides. This time Sasuke noticed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grunting his displeasure, Sasuke could hardly contain a whine. The intrusions where uncomfortable at the least, but not unpleasant either. It was an odd feeling more intimate than anything he'd ever experienced before. As Itachi wriggled and scissored his fingers, trickles of pain shot through his body forcing him to release various noises of displeasure. Then when Itachi finally removed both fingers completely, he immediately missed the sensation.

Itachi stared down at him, smirk in place. "This will hurt for a bit. Relax."

Sasuke let out a shaky breath, forcing his body to become lax. His eyes closed for a moment, and when he opened them again Itachi had aligned himself with his own body. Then without further warning, an object much larger than two fingers was shoved up his ass. Sasuke's entire body became stiff with the intrusion, his hands fisting the sheets of the bed tightly. It hurt! God dammit!

"You have to relax, Sasuke, or it will hurt so much more than it has to." came Itachi's soothing voice, no longer dripping with sickly sweet words of seduction.

Forcing himself to relax, he swallowed, "Okay." he nodded to Itachi, silently asking him to continue.

This time instead of a shove, Itachi carefully slid himself further in, until finally, he was completely sheathed in the tight heat of Sasuke's ass. Then Itachi produced a noise that made Sasuke wholehearted agree that this was worth it. Itachi had let out the first moan that Sasuke had heard him give throughout the entire encounter. That, and the sensation of being filled had brought him into a state of higher need. He needed this to continue.

"Mnn...move." He very near begged.

Itachi didn't waste Sasuke's permission, and with that he slowly pulled out, then slammed back in hard, berrying his cock deep inside the boy beneath him. With minimal effort he managed to set a tempo, thrusting in and out at a slowly climbing speed. At this time Sasuke was gasping with the sensation of being connected to someone so thoroughly that with every thrust of Itachi's body, he himself was sent into a rocking motion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was done with waiting, he needed to make Sasuke scream. He needed the body beneath him to be reduced to a pile of writhing goo, screaming out incoherent things, and he needed it now!

Taking careful aim with every thrust he searched for Sasuke's sweet spot, that spot that would send him over the edge and crash into euphoria. On his third try he hit it dead on, forcing a scream of pure pleasure from Sasuke's mouth. But it wasn't enough, he needed more. Taking the boy's hips, Itachi bent him back, thrusting mercilessly into his prostate every time, bringing them both closer and closer to completion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was in a pit of pleasure, every time Itachi thrust into him, hitting that spot, he cried out. His cries got louder, and louder, until all he could do was scream Itachi's name to the heavens in overwhelming pleasure. His body was as taught as a bow, bending to its master's will. His back arching into every touch, every harsh thrust, and every moan Itachi let slip through his intricately woven barrier of emotion. The pleasure was building, the coil in his stomach tightening, Itachi bending him back almost painfully, thrusts becoming desperate, needy for release. Their sweaty bodies colliding in the sporadic frenzy to reach the highest level of euphoria.

The edge was rapidly approaching, in his mind's eye Sasuke could clearly see the line. Then as Itachi continued to thrust into him he could feel the pleasure coming to a climax. With that last thrust Sasuke came hard against both their stomachs, screaming out Itachi's name. Itachi, feeling Sasuke's walls tighten around him and his name screamed out in release, he came soon after, riding out his orgasm with uneven thrusts. Then when both were spent, Itachi slowly pulled out and collapsed next to Sasuke, panting heavily.

Chests heaving, the euphoria of their shared orgasm slowly began to wane into just the comfortable feeling of lying next to one another. A cool breeze swept in from the open window, flowing gently over the two bodies laying naked on the bed. Feeling a sudden chill Sasuke shifted closer to Itachi, his hair completely out of its ponytail, red eyes closed, and body completely at ease even with the full moon hovering just outside the window.

At the feeling of Sasuke shifting closer to him, he reached out pulling Sasuke's body closer to his own rapidly cooling body. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at him, gazing questioningly at him. Itachi merely tugged the dark silken covers from beneath them both, to keep the chill night air off their bodies. Sasuke snuggled comfortably against Itachi and Itachi with his arms securely wrapped around Sasuke slipped into a pleasant state of sleep. One that neither had been able to get in a very long time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Minna!

I've decided to only leave stories that I intend to continue on my account, so this one is a keeper! Well, what do you think? This my very first attempt at a serious yaoi scene, good? Heh heh, sucks, doesn't it? The only reason I was able to write this was because I was on a sugar high. Sighs. I read too much fanfiction...I have been corrupted, but then again that isn't really a bad thing. Shrugs. Anyway, the title came from my friend little-mass-suicide, so all I had to do was think up a story. These three stories, Vampires don't drink tea, Ruptured Life, and Pyro Eyes will be updated all through the school year, and if I'm lucky I'll have finished them by the end of next June.

Ja ne!

Kael


	2. Chapter 2

Pyro Eyes

Chapter 2

Soft rays of early morning sun lit up the angelic face of the sleeping youth on the bed, at peace in the world of slumber at four am. Raven hair splayed around his head like a halo on the silken pillow, chest gently rising and falling with every slow breath. His translucent skin glowing with the sluggish light of day, so flawless, it was ethereal. Limbs sprawled beneath the smooth sapphire sheets, naïve trust shown in every feature, almost childlike in visage. Beautiful—like the clearest of sunny days. . .

Itachi watched the sleeping boy with a steady gaze, apprehension obvious in his eyes. In the light of day, his red eyes dimmed to a dark black. His midnight hair fell in long silken pieces from his head, draping nicely over his broad shoulders. It was almost as if the person from the previous night had disappeared, leaving a stoic man in his place. This man had the same features, same coloring, but his presence didn't have the same vicious edge it'd had only a few hours before.

Itachi Mangekyou was a man of few, well placed words. He was swift, precise, harsh, and ruthless. Not to mention a little anti-social. For the most part he kept to himself, but now, he wasn't so sure he could continue down that road. Last night he'd crossed a line he'd never crossed before, which was very bad in his books. Very, very BAD. It wasn't just bad, it was disastrous!

With a deep sigh, Itachi reached forward and slowly stroked the boy's cheek. Sasuke, he'd said his name was. He was mildly concerned the boy would wake up and turn into someone dreadful, but it backfired when he couldn't quite visualize a distasteful personality to go with the innocent person asleep next to him. And really, sleeping with someone didn't exactly require personality.

Debating with himself for a moment, it didn't take him long to decide before he gently leaned down and caressed Sasuke's lips with his own. It was sweet and a little sugary. Not his usual style, but this would work for now. Pulling away, Itachi was relieved to see Sasuke's eyes still firmly closed in sleep. Heaving another sigh, he lifted himself from the bed. It was time to take care of the loose ends.

* * *

A gentle wind pushed in from the open window. City sounds, people and the faint twittering of birds drifted up from the morning's sparse traffic on the seldom traveled road below. The room had an open air to it, wide space, with solid wood floors covered with a spacious green and white rug. It was all so peaceful. The morning light spilling into the room lazily, bringing the slumbering body on the bed slowly into wakefulness. It was late April in Fire Country, which meant the mornings were cool, but not cold, and the afternoon would grow to be quite warm and the day just under eighty degrees Fahrenheit.

The teenager on the bed had just opened his onyx eyes blearily at the evil light invading his sight when the alarm clock right next to his head on the night stand reached 6:29 am. When the clock reached 6:30 am the alarm went off like a banshee stuck in a head lock, instantly causing Sasuke Uchiha to sit up stalk straight with his eyes wide. Staring straight ahead for a few moments, he sluggishly reached over and turned off the blaring radio spouting 'Superstar' by Toybox. All the while thinking_, now that is one annoying song to have to wake up to_….. Yawning, he stared at the space in front of him for a while before getting the distinct impression that he was missing something. When it wasn't coming to his sleep muddled brain he decided to study his room. _The lamp's still where I put it three years ago. . . all the books are in their spots. . . the floor's clean. . . all the picture frames are in there places. . . and the door to my room's still closed like usual_. Everything was where it was supposed to be, so what was he missing?...

Eyes widening, it came to him. "Shit! I could have sworn I wasn't at home when I fell asleep."

_Now where the fuck did I fall asleep?_

"Kiba and Gaara took me out to that club yesterday…and…oh," he realized as the memory came cascading into the forefront of his mind.

_Now I remember…._he thought as a blushed settle across his white face.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the clock. It was 6:42 am. Shoot! He had to get to school by 7:05 or Naruto would murder him. The stupid dobe had made him promise to practice the test passage for band with him. This was so stupid! Just because Naruto couldn't get the fuck'in thing by himself does not mean Sasuke had to spend valuable before school time to go over it with him! Oh, what the HELL! Oh course it did, that's what it ALWAYS meant. Heaving a sigh, Sasuke decided it was time to get up and take a shower. _Might as well get there on time_, he thought. We can't leave poor Naruto out in the cold, now can we? Because really, that simply would not do.

And getting up from bed, Sasuke's legs promptly gave out, resulting in a sharp yelp as he hit the floor. Landing directly on his ass.

"OooooooowwW! Ow! Ow! oW! Owowowowowowowow! SHIT! That fucking HURTS!" Sasuke screamed into the empty room. Maybe he was going to have to ditch on Naruto after all. Being able to walk was kind of important in his scheme of getting to school. But NO! Uchiha's never ditched. It was part of the code. Uchiha's never did a lot of things…..like….cook! Sasuke couldn't cook for shit so automatically, Uchiha's never cook! See how this works? Sasuke thought this was rather ingenious of himself. He could spout off random shit like that and people would believe it! People were stupid, but what did he care. He was the one getting away with all sorts of crap due to their stupidity. They shouldn't stop on his account. REALLY, don't stop.

In any case, Sasuke still had this _itsy bitsy_ problem. How the FUCK was he going to get to the shower? He would be the first to admit that sex was great. Really, really nice. However. If THIS was the byproduct of it he wasn't sure want to do it again! EVER! Because crawling to the shower was demeaning, not to mention STUPID as HELL! Oh, Kiba and Gaara were going to hear about this when he got to them. There were going to _**pay**_. [Insert evil smile here]. Now then….shower…._shit_…..He was going to have to crawl. _Crap_. And so….Sasuke crawled to the bathroom…..cursing heavily while doing so. Good thing he didn't live with anyone, huh?

Twenty minutes later.

Once over his 'Uchiha's do not crawl' rule, Sasuke got dressed with minimal fuss. AND in his brilliance, he had figured out how to get to school! He was…..he was…he was going to use crutches….

Sad? …yes.

Necessary? …..Yes.

Negotiable? …Not really.

"This is so _stupid!_" he griped as he crutched his way to the car.

_Kiba and Gaara were definitely going to PAY…. _

Driving to school wasn't so bad, just a bit uncomfortable. That's all. He sighed. It was 7:04. He was going to be late. Rule #47: UCHIHA'S ARE NEVER LATE would have to be ignored today. Chances were he'd be late to every class today. _Shit_.

Finally, hobbling into the band room at 7:12—it was 7:12! And his arms huuuuurrrrrtt…

_Never mind Kiba and Gaara. ITACHI was going to __**PAAAAAYYYYYYY! He was going to rip that man to bloody SHREDS! SHREDS! You hear that? Shreds**_. [Cue evil laughter].

"Sasuke! Where have you _been_?" yelled Naruto. "I've been waiting for like—" he checks the clock—"SIX _whole_ minutes!"

Sasuke just stared blankly at Naruto. Obviously he was spoiling the blond with his continuous punctuality.

"Where does it look like I've been, moron?" he growls, crutching up to the band lockers to retrieve his trumpet. _This is so stupid_, Sasuke grumbles in his head.

The outlook for his day wasn't looking so sunny at the moment. The entire day couldn't be a complete waste, right? Right?

Wrong. Oh so Fucking WRONG!

It was nearing the end of fourth period and he could swear that his arms were going to _fall off_. Crutching across the entire school to get to Math second period had made his arms hurt. Crutching again to the other side of school for Civics made them throb and then numb. And now, NOW, after crutching all the way upstairs for Physics his arms lay uselessly as his sides as he watched the sensei write the answers to problems they had already done on the board. Usually this was his least favorite class because the sensei did all their work for them, but now he was grateful, yes! Grateful that he didn't have to move his arms anymore... If he had to go across campus… One. More. Time. He may have actually broken down and cried.

But oh! There was salvation! Physics was his last class of the day. After this he had lunch and then he could go _home_. Oh, he didn't think he'd ever heard a sweeter word. Home. Home, home, _home_. Oh god it was beautiful.

_Thirty seconds until lunch. Twenty five. Twenty one. Seventeen. Twelve. Six. Three. One!_

_Well shit, now I have to get up. Maybe I can stand on my own now?_ – tries—_NOPE! No, no, no. Not yet. Sigh. Alright crutches, it's just you and me now. To the lunch room! _

_Ooooooowwwww…._

Crutch LEFT. Crutch RIGHT.

Crutch LEFT. Crutch RIGHT.

LEFT….RIGHT….

LEFT….RIGHT…..

_When did I earn such torture? Did I do something heinous in a past life? WHAT?_

**Five unfortunate minutes later.**

_I love you lunch table! YES I DO! I love your chairs the most, I love your flat woodiness, I love your coldness too—oh god my hands are killing me—I love you very much! _

_YES! I! FUCKING! DO!_

"Hey Gaara, have you ever seen Sasuke do that to the lunch table before?" came Kiba's unneeded question.

"No Kiba, Sasuke's just having a heart to heart with the table. I heard from Sakura in English that he's been walking with crutches all day. I do believe that he is tired. Doesn't it appear so?" Came Gaara's clinical voice.

"Yeah, just a little. It still looks like he's hugg'n the table though."

"Yes. I see it too."

"Would you two shut up? I blame you for this!" Sasuke growled, his body still laying tiredly on the table.

"What'd we do?" Kiba demanded, "You came to school like this all on your own!"

"I blame you because you're the ones who forced me to go to club _Blood_ last night. Despite my protests!" He bit out.

Kiba and Gaara both gave him confused looks.

"What are you referring to, Sasuke? Neither Kiba nor I attended a club last night. Are you sure?" Gaara asked, looking at him as if he believed the crutches had knocked a screw loose or something.

Kiba's stare very clearly said, 'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?' Raised eyebrow included.

Sasuke sighed. "Please tell me you're not just pulling leg."

"We're not." Kiba said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really."

"Reaallyyyy? Are you sure?"

"REALLY FUCKING REALLY, SASUKE. Now knock it off, we didn't go to no stink'in club last night!" Kiba barked.

"OKAY! I get it." Sasuke backed off, a little disbelieving. _Did they really not remember last night? And if they did, how was that possible. It wasn't, right? But Kiba really looked like he was about to punch him a second ago._ Sasuke sighed. _I don't get it_.

Watching them eat lunch now, they really didn't remember. If they'd just been joking, Kiba at least would have already come out and admitted it by now. But they hadn't. They didn't remember. They had no idea what he'd been talking about….but it definitely happened. Looking down at his crutches, he grimaced. Oh, it'd definitely happened, alright. He'd finally gotten laid and he couldn't tell anyone. Gaara especially would get all monotone and explain to him how the whole thing had been an elaborate fantasy dreamt up by his subconscious. Now wouldn't that just bite! Well, maybe it was just a dream. REALLY. It was possible. NO! NO! it happened, it really did. His ass still hurt like SHIT! But in a week's time it wouldn't hurt anymore and then what? He'd start convincing himself it never happened! Maybe he should document it! Pictures you know…..no, no, no…bad idea. Well FUCK! Now what? The whole thing made him REALLY nervous. There was something seriously wrong with this! This was BAD! Bad KARMA! BAD, BAD, BAD! And he swore this would all come back to bite him in the ass someday! (Figuratively of course).

Sasuke sighed again and banged his head on the table for good measure. Maybe it'd help with the bad karma.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Gaara asked, at least sounding concerned. Sasuke couldn't see him past his bangs as his head rested on the table.

"Yeah….I'll be okay. Life sucks, Gaara. Did you know that?" Sasuke groaned.

"Yes. I have been telling you this for years now. Life sucks. And then you die."

"Oh yeah…" Fucking ray of sunshine he is….

"Hey guys?" He asked, head still firmly on the table.

"Yeah?" Kiba asks.

"I'm going home, okay. I don't feel good today."

He knew he sounded pathetic, and you know what? He FELT pathetic!

"Sure Sasuke, go home. You really don't look so good. Maybe you should stay home tomorrow." Kiba said, now obviously very concerned.

"Yeah," he said, "I think I will." And with that, despite the pain in his arms, he got up and hobbled out to the parking lot and drove home.

He was convinced. Life was shit.

And then you wallow in it.

By the time he'd driven home it was nearly 12:30 pm. It was noon, but he was so tired. Tired, and really confused, and, and just, just really tired. Not even bothering to take off his shoes, he dropped the crutches at the foot of his bed and fell onto the mattress like a beached whale. His arms felt like lead weights and he honestly believed at that one moment that he weighed a million tons. Sasuke was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

Itachi's eye developed a twitch for the millionth time that day and it was only 12:30! After Itachi dropped Sasuke off at home, made sure Sasuke's friends wouldn't remember a thing, and delivered them home, he'd gone off to do his job. You wouldn't think that being a criminal was too terribly difficult. Well, it was.

Leader had paired him with _bloody_ Deidara this morning and the flow of words spewing forth from the blonde's mouth hadn't stopped since.

It was giving him a headache.

"—And then! You wouldn't believe what he said, un. Do you know what he said? He said that orange was his favorite color but that couldn't possibly be true, un. Why? Why, because orange is a hideous color, everyone knows that, un! I told him it was awful and that he was the blindest person on earth if he really thought orange was such a great color and you wouldn't believe what he yelled at me! I'm not sure I want to tell you! Oh, I'll tell you anyway, un! He said—"

…and it just wouldn't _stop_….

Usually his job wasn't too bad, but it was days like this that made his life hell. Itachi was pretty sure Deidara was Leader's punishment for his bad decision last night. And it really was a bad decision; he knew that, he even regretted it a little. Okay, he didn't, but he wished he'd regretted it sooner! Like before he'd done the stupid thing. Unfortunately, he'd still done the deed and Deidara was _still_ TALKING! God damn it!

Fortunately for Deidara the only outward sign that Itachi was annoyed was the steadily increasing twitch in his left eye. But his fingers were itching, just itching to strangle Deidara and silence him once and for all! It would be a service to the human race; he might even get a medal for his dashing heroics! Ridding the world of the infuriating Deidara would be like cloud 9. He could see it, feel it, hear it, fantasize about it, and yet, he wasn't allowed to kill him. It was things like that which made the world so unfair.

Repeat after me: Life's not fair.

Got it? Good.

In any case, tracking down their informant was harder than it should have been on this particular day. Itachi was seriously considering that it may be Deidara's fault, but that didn't make it any less important for them to find her. Anko had not been where she was scheduled to be so chances were that she was either drinking or gambling or both. In which case they were halfway through Choji's Sake House looking for the drunken brunette. She wasn't here either.

"Hey, Itachi? Itachi, Itachi? This is the nineteenth place we've been to, un. Why don't you just call her, un. We do have her number, right?" Deidara babbled out.

He let out a sigh. "Yes, we do. If you wish to you are welcome to call her."

"NO WAY! I AIN'T CALL'IN HER! Do you know what she's like on the phone? The last time I called her she ended up singing me happy birthday in French, un! You call her." Deidara insisted, childishly.

"No."

"But Itachi! She likes you. You know she does, un!"

Oh, he knew. The last time he'd attempted to call her she had tried serenading him with 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua. She was drunk and he could never willingly listen to that song again. She was always drunk, and a drunken Anko was nonsensical which often meant one piece of information duct taped to another. This really meant they couldn't trust her information worth shit. Anko was a pretty useless informant, and yet, they were still out looking for her.

Itachi let out a long belated sigh_, this is so impractical. We should just put a beeper on her, that way every time we go looking for her, we would FIND her_.

It was a wonder what the Leader was thinking when he made decisions like this. Anko was one hell of a wild card for their organization. It made him seriously wonder about the Leader's problem solving skills. Never the less, he should probably thank his lucky stars that the Leader was so tolerant. Otherwise Sasuke would probably be dead right now and he couldn't have that. At least not yet. Now that he'd gone and included the teenager in his curse, the boy was rather important. And speaking of the curse, Sasuke was probably having difficulties already.

Itachi smirked.

Oh, it almost made him want to have been there when the boy woke up. Hah, that would have been worth a laugh. A subtle smile found itself on Itachi's previously blank face. He had a whole year to get to know the boy. Who knew what could happen between now and then? Sasuke had been pretty good last night. Very sweet. Fiery. Itachi was looking forward to all their altercations in the near future. Better yet, he couldn't wait for him to figure out what Itachi'd done to him last night. Just thinking about it made his smile widen.

Perhaps he'd visit Sasuke tomorrow…

* * *

Hello Everyone.

I'm back and i'm hoping to actually update more often! Sounds good, right? So this is the second chapter of Pyro Eyes. So to amend the summary, chapter one actually happened on a wednessday night (I think) which gives them school the following day. In the next chapter Itachi gives Sasuke a visit and won't that be lovely! I'm sorry if everyone expected a morning after scene at the beginning. It wasn't working so it didn't happen XD.

Be a dear and let me know what you think.

Love & Kisses,

Kael.


End file.
